Aeon
Overview The Aeon were once a dominant, omnipresent, intellectual species that existed in the Universe before all other species. No one knows how long they existed before all of the other species, but they lived in harmony and were constantly looking out for the wellbeing of the other races. Project Prometheus Upon realizing that there was another Universe besides the one they inhabited that was not only rapidly expanding, but rapidly increasing it's rate of expansion (our current Universe), they feared that it would one day collide with theirs and destroy it. Taking action, they organized Project Prometheus, a mission to gather together the best of the best from each species aboard their massive flagship, the Prometheus, and take them all on a journey into this expanding Universe before it destroys theirs, in an attempt to preserve the many diverse forms of life and restart Cosmic history. This mission was a bittersweet success, as they safely traversed the gap from Universe to Universe and vaguely restored their nearly-lost society, but were forced to leave behind many species in the old universe because there wasn't enough room in the Prometheus. It turns out, the traversal of alternate Universes was not as safe as they had thought. Breaking free of the dimensional membrane that holds a Universe together causes a near-catastrophic protonic shift in all matter that, though the Aeon were able to mostly recover from it, caused a crash of all the Prometheus' systems, forcing them to jettison some of their cargo to propel themselves toward a nearby planet. Most of the species survived this experience, but some did not. Disappearance After this, the Aeon were never seen or heard from again. Perhaps they died, perhaps they considered they committment to the races of this dimension completed, perhaps they escaped into a higher eschalon of reality such as where the Chronos come from or where the Invaders live. Regardless, they no longer exist in this plane of existence. Legacy Now scattered across the vastness of the Cosmos are items dubbed "Artifacts". These Artifacts are special technologies that the Aeon designed and brought with them along on Project Prometheus to protect themselves and their passengers from whatever monstrous creatures may lurk within the new universe. When the Prometheus' systems crashed, they were forced to launch these technologies into space to propel themselves towards a nearby planet. The name "artifact" came later because these technologies are so old. The Prometheus has recently been found, but the crucial key that starts it's engines has become lost to Time. This key can only be replicated through the use of it's blueprints that have also been discovered. (See "Technologies", on the Artifacts page). Biology The Aeon, at a glance, look to most like "floating brains". This is mainly true, as 76% percent of their body mass is brain. The giant sack that is their head contains this massive brain, and it has many nerves running across it. The skin of this area absorbs nutrients through osmosis, so feeding is irrelevent to them. The white blotches absorb radiation and act as eyes. These eyes are not limited to the wavelengths our eyes can percieve; they can see all forms of radiation. The brown strands that reach down from the top of the head and seem to divide it into section helps hold their brain in place. The four tentacles hanging below are for manipulation of objects. They secrete a gravity repelling substance known as Repellium, and this is how they float.